The present invention relates to sleeping bags, more particularly to an air-cushioned sleeping bag which has an inflatable device and heating means placed in the bottom portion of the bag in order to shield a sleeper from coldness and dampness of the ground and to provide user utmost comfort and utility. A built-in inflatable pillow incorporated with a shading member over the head of a sleeper provide the user additional orthopedic comfort and facial protection from dew, wind chill and light sources.
Sleeping bags are generally used by campers and hikers for sleeping outdoors. Prior art sleeping bags are mostly in the form of a padded and zippered sleeve. Their padding materials are normally made of cotton, polyesters or down feather and their outer layer is made of cotton, polyester or nylon. So that these bags can be rolled into a roll to be easily carried by users in situation where portability is important. However, prior art sleeping bags are disadvantageous because they cannot effectively shield user from dampness and coldness of the ground, and cannot offer comfortable cushioning effect to offset hardness and unevenness of the sleeping surfaces without adding too much bulk and weight compromising their portability requirements. Furthermore, prior art sleeping bags so not feature built-in adjustable pillow to provide additional comfort to the user and are not equipped with electrical heating elements for warmth in extreme cold weather, and also do not provide overhead canopy shielding user's facial area from dew, wind chill and light sources.